Cuusoo Wiki:Featured Project/Archive
Featured Projects (by month) *The Adventures of Steamrod! by Brickthing/Team Jigsaw (March 2013) *Legend of Zelda: King of Red Lions Play Set by flailx (April 2013) *Micro Scale Star Wars Scenes by toomuchcaffe (May 2013) *Tower Robbery by lizardman (June 2013) *LEGO Bird Series by DeTomaso (July 2013) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Green Hill Zone) - by gtrocks1111 (August 2013) *Lord of the Rings Set: Edoras/The Golden Hall - by NujuMetru (September 2013) *Bricksauria - by senteosan (October 2013) *Lothlórien Swan Ship - by reekardoo (November 2013) Featured Project Nominations April 2013 *Mini Shop Series - by Pekko *Lord of the Rings Set: Minas Tirith - by NujuMetru *Great Big Mining Truck - by TechnicNick *Lord of the Rings Set: Edoras/The Golden Hall - by NujuMetru *The C.C.S. Gryphon - Galaxy Command - by Reekardoo /KitBricksto /GlenBricker *Ancient Wonder: The Hanging Gardens of Babylon - by Bigboy99899 *Poptropica: Dr. Hare's Lair - by PopCreators May 2013 *Invisible Hand - by LDiEgo *LEGO Lightsabers - by scott34567 *Corellian Defender with Satele Shan, Qyzen Fess, & C2-N2 - by GlenBricker *Star Wars Opee Sea Killer - by PepaQuin *Rancor - by Daiman *UCS Venator-Class Star Destroyer - by jourianbax *Redemption - Nebulon-B escort frigate - by LDiEgo *Rebel Snowspeeder - by drakmin *Separatist Forces on Christophysis: Octuptarra Magna Tri-Droid - by sepsymp *The Jedi Temple - by ADHO15 *UCS Star Wars Luke's Landspeeder - by Dapper-D2 *UCS Imperial Probe Droid - by DocRutledge *Midi-Scale Republic Gunship LAAT/i - by gotoandbuild *Artoo-Detoo R2-D2 Astromech Droid - by sparkart June 2013 *The Ultimate Animal Collection - by Schwallex *L.M.I.R. - Circus Maximus - by Bigboy99899 *The Adventure Time Project - by jazlecraz *B-Wing Starfighter - by wolf.leews *Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary - by BrentWaller *Piano - by Hidaka *Douglas DC-3 - by Ssorg *Red Squirrel - by Vuurzoon *Medieval Travelling Theatre - by Bobsy *Back to Mars - a classic space theme - by MyBrick July 2013 *Spider-Man: The Symbiote Costume - by Mmccooey *Lego Urban Buggy - by Chrismo *Hyperborea - by NickRoyer *Ancient greek bireme (micro model) - by MA_bricks *Microfigure Star Wars - by Windfire *Apollo Guard - Imperial Mecha Unit - by Reekardoo, KitBricksto, GlenBricker *Liebherr LTM 1070 - by Dejw *Apollo 11 Lunar Mission - by Suzuki *Female Minifigure Set - by Alatariel (NOTE: Entry was removed from consideration for Featured Project as it reached Achieved status) August 2013 *STAR KNIGHTS - by reekardoo *Chibi Lego builds ( CHIBO'S ) STAR WARS - Asajj Ventress, Count Dooku, Ahsoka Tano - by DarthKy *Prehistoric World: Ice Age - by Brickwall *Lord of the rings: Nazgûl on Fell Beast - by captainsmog *Sydney Harbour Bridge - by ryanmcnaught *BTTF - UCS DeLorean Time Machine - by m.togami and Team BTTF *HONDA CBR1000rr REPSOL version - by Oryx September 2013 *The Forbidden Pool - by Faramir *Lord of the rings: Nazgûl on Fell Beast - by captainsmog *Lord of the Rings Set: Minas Tirith - by NujuMetru *Gandalf's Glamdring Sword - UCS - Lord of the Rings - by Est. 1949 *LOTR UCS Argonath - by Shayd DeGrai *LOTR Architecture: Helm's Deep - by Shayd DeGrai *LOTR: Minas Tirith Microbuild - by Shayd DeGrai October 2013 *"Weird Al" Yankovic - Performance Stage and Minifigure Collection - by TeamWeirdAl *Japanese Old Style Architecture - by Taxon55 *Sherlock - by Flailx (NOTE: Entry was removed from consideration for Featured Project as it reached Achieved status) *J7 Main Battle Mech - by tgbdz *Monty Python and the Holy Grail: The Rabbit of Caerbannog - by rifirofi *Bucklebury Ferry (UPDATE) - by SKBlondie *HORUS KNIGHT - by Reekardoo *Jeep Comanche - by JJackson *High Detail Cars - by SpectroniX *Magic School Bus - by GlenBricker *BTTF - Marty's Truck - by m.togami and Team BTTF November 2013 *Galaxy Command - by reekardoo / KitBricksto / GlenBricker *Age of Empires II - by artizan *Buffalo Airways / Ice Pilots DC-3 - by Ssorg / Mikey McBryan *New Lancia Stratos - by Hajdekr *Willys JEEP - by suzuki Category:Archive